Current Events in Toronto
Toronto's only calendar of events supporting Phone and PDA access. To keep this page small, please do not add pictures or lengthy text. More events can be found on Event Listing Websites. Old events can be found in the Past Event Archive August 2005 *To Sep 4 except Mondays, 8:00pm: Dream in High Park - Much Ado About Nothing 416-368-3110 High Park. PWYC -$15 suggested. *To Sept 5, Wed – Sat 7pm, Sun 2pm, Holiday Mon 2pm: Shakespeare in the Rough - The Merchant of Venice Withrow Park, just south of Danforth, between Pape & Chester subway. PWYC - 15$ suggested *Tue Aug 2, 8:30 - 11pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Cabaret (1972) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed August 3, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Angelica Di Castro Nathan Philips Square. Free *Wed Aug 3 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - E3 .TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed Aug 3, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Eliana Cuevas Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed Aug 3, 9pm: Free Flicks - Bride and Prejudice Harbourfront. FREE *Aug 3 - 7: Masala! Mehndi! Masti!: An Explosive South Asian Arts Festival Harbourfront. FREE *Thurs Aug 4 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Sophisticated Swing Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 4, 7 pm:Anne-Julie Caron, marimba virtuosaToronto Music Garden. FREE *Fri Aug 5, 6 - 8 pm: Friday Funk eaturing Emma-Lee Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 5 - 7: Taste of the Danforth FREE *Sat & Sun Aug 6, 7, 2 - 5 pm: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Jeremy Trupp - Brass Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sat Aug 6 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Swansea: The Country in the City Bloor St. W., E. of Runnymede Rd. - No Frills parking lot (E, end) 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 7 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Between the Bridge and the Brewery: Trinity Bellwoods Neighbourhood NW. corner Queen St. W. and Gorevale Ave., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 7, 4 pm: The Madawaska Quartet -- Faces of the String Quartet, IIIToronto Music Garden. FREE *Tue Aug 9, 8:30 - 11 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Grease (1978) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed August 10, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Jevon Rudder & Marshall Dane Duo Nathan Philips Square. Free *Wed Aug 10 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - To be announced. TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed Aug 10, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring The Jazz Daddys Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed Aug 10, 9pm: Free Flicks - The Bourne Identity Harbourfront. FREE *Thurs Aug 11 noon - 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by The Liquidaires Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 11, 7pm: where with all Toronto Music Garden. FREE *Fri Aug 12, 6 - 8 pm: Friday Funk featuring LAL Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Aug 12 - 14: T.O. Twang: All Things Alt Country Harbourfront. FREE *Fri Aug 12 9:30pm, Sat Aug 13 12pm to 9pm, Sun Aug 14 12pm to 7pm. Lakeshore Mardi Gras. Colonel Samuel Smith Park (Kipling Avenue & Lakeshore Bvld W). FREE *Aug 12 - 21: fFIDA Dance Festival Distillery District. FREE and $$$ *Sat Aug 13, 11am to 10pm: Music Festival ONDES AFRICAINES. Yonge-Dundas Square. *Sat Aug 13, 2pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Casa Loma Gardens Front courtyard of Casa Loma, 1 Austin Terrace 416-338-0684 FREE *Sat & Sun Aug 13, 14, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Christie Goodwin - Woodwind Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sat&Sun Aug 13-14 noon: Toronto Chinatown Festival. Spadina and Dundas. FREE *Sun Aug 14, 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Bâby Point SW. corner Jane St. and Bâby Point Rd. , 416-338-0684 FREE *Aug 14, 4 pm: “The clear viol of her memory” -- Mediterranean Voices IIToronto Music Garden. FREE *Tues Aug 16 http://www.tdretail.ca/calendar/index.ch2TD Centre Summer Concert Series *Tue Aug 16, 8:30 - 11 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 16 - 18: Symphony Under the Stars Harbourfront. FREE *Wed Aug 17 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - Darryl Riley. TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed August 17, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Fridge Magnets Nathan Philips Square. Free *Wed Aug 17, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Rinceoil Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 18 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Andy Stochansky Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 18, 7 pm: Kiyoshi Nagata EnsembleToronto Music Garden. FREE * Aug 19 - Sept 5: Canadian National Exhibition Exhibition Place $$$ * Aug 19 - 21: East Coast Rhythms: An Exploration of Atlantic Canada's Culture Harbourfront. FREE *Sat & Sun Aug 20, 21, 2 - 5 pm: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Carol Gimbel - String Quartet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sat Aug 20 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: The Beach Beaches Branch, Toronto Public Library, 2161 Queen St. E. (Kew Gardens, west of Lee Ave.), 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 21 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Colourful Corktown Enoch Turner Schoolhouse, 106 Trinity St. (1 block E. of Parliament and King St. E.), 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 21, 4 pm: The Art of the SarangiToronto Music Garden. FREE *Tues Aug 23 TD Summer Concert Series *Tues Aug 23, 8:30 - 11 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Rangeela (1994) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 23 - 25: Ballet by the Water Harbourfront. FREE *Wed August 24, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Sherie Marshall Trio Nathan Philips Square. Free *Wed Aug 24 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - Jully Black. TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed Aug 24, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Dione Taylor Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 25 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Slim et Donné Nathan Philips Square. FREE * Aug 25 - 28: BuskerFest Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 25, 7 pm: An evening of South Asian musicToronto Music Garden. FREE *Fri Aug 26, 6 - 8 pm: Friday Funk featuring Kobayashi Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Sat & Sun Aug 27, 28, 2 - 5 pm: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Jeremy Trupp - Brass Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sat Aug 27 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: The Queen’s Park Stroll Main entrance doors of the Legislative Building, N. of Queen’s Park Subway Station, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 28 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Mackenzie’s Toronto South St. Lawrence Market, SW. corner of Front and Jarvis Streets, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 28, 12 - 11 pm: Festival Bana Y' Africa 2005. Metro Square. FREE *Sun Aug 28, 4 pm: The Velveteen RabbitToronto Music Garden. FREE *Tues Aug 30, 8:30 - 11 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Chicago (2002) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 30 - Sept 1: Summer Opera Concerts Harbourfront. FREE September 2005 and on *Thurs Sept 1 TD Centre Summer Concert Series *Thurs Sept 1, 7 pm: Esmeralda Enrique Spanish Dance CompanyToronto Music Garden. FREE *Fri Sept 2, 6:00 - 8:00 pm: Friday Funk featuring autorickshaw Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Sept 2 - 4: City Roots, City Wide Festival. Distillery District. $$$ *Sept 2 - 5: Ukrainian Zabava Harbourfront Centre. FREE *Sat Sept 3, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Christie Goodwin - Woodwind Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sept 3 - 5, 1:00 to 4:00: Canadian International Air Show Exhibition Place. $$$ but viewable for FREE from lakeside parks. *Sun Sept 4, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Jeremy Trupp - Brass Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Mon Sept 5, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - TBC Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Thurs Sept 8, 7 pm: Bach at DuskToronto Music Garden. FREE *Sept 8-10 Taste of Toronto Entertainment District – Wellington and John. FREE *Sept 8 - 17: The Toronto International Film Festival VERY $$$ *Sept 9 - 11: Vegetarian Food Fair Harbourfront Centre. FREE *Sept 10 - 11: Cabbagetown Festival Cabbagetown. FREE *Sat Sept 10 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Homes on the Hill: Wells Hill to Cedarvale Wells Hill Park, S. side of St. Clair Ave W, 1 block east of Bathurst St., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Sept 11 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: The Guild Inn Gardens Front garden of the Guild Inn, 201 Guildwood Parkway, halfway between Livingston Rd. and Galloway Rd., south of Kingston Rd., Scarborough, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Sept 11, 4 pm: Café Mediterrané -- Mediterranean Voices IIIToronto Music Garden. FREE *Sun Sept 18, 4 pm: The Kirby String Quartet -- Faces of the String Quartet, IVToronto Music Garden. FREE *Sept 17 - 18: Annual Toronto International KiteFest Milliken District Park, McCowan & Steeles, Scarborough. FREE *Sat Sept 17 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: The Toronto Carrying Place – South NW. corner of Bloor and Jane Streets, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Sept 18 – 11AM , approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Yorkville NW. corner of Yonge and Bloor Streets, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Sept 18 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Storied Landscape: Todmorden Mills - NEW Todmorden Mills Heritage Museum and Arts Centre, 67 Pottery Road – Papermill Theatre., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sept 22? - Oct 2? : ArtsWeek $$$ *Sat Sept 24 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Hidden Treasures in North Rosedale SE. corner of Beaumont Rd. and Glen Rd., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Sept 25 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: From Town to City: The St. Lawrence Neighbourhood The Market Gallery, 2nd Floor, South St. Lawrence Market, 95 Front St. E at Jarvis St., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sept 25: Word on the Street Queens Park FREE October 2005 *Sat Oct 1, 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: New Toronto: A 19th Century Industrial Suburb Lakeshore Area Multi Service Project (LAMP), 185 Fifth St. near Birmingham St., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Oct 2 1pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: From Trail to Rail City of Toronto Archives, 255 Spadina Rd., N. of Dupont Subway Station, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Oct 2, 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Thomson Pioneer Settlement Thomson Park, NE of Lawrence Ave. E. and Brimley Rd. In the parking lot beside the museum complex, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sundays, 3pm: Royal Canadian Institute Sunday Science Lectures. J.J.R. Macleod Auditorium, Medical Sciences Building, University of Toronto, 1 King's College Circle. FREE *Nov 4 - 13 The Royal Agricultural Winter Fair. Exhibition Place. $$$ *Nov 20: The Santa Claus Parade FREE *The Royal Conservatory of Music. Many concerts, $$$ and FREE